One Night's Disturbance
by Edely
Summary: HBPset story. What happened later that day, in Spinner's End? One Black sister returned to Snape's secluded abode... SevBella, v.v. mature content. Strongly disrecommended to people under 18


**One night's disturbance**

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_I think you need a warning before reading, this piece is rather R, bordering on NC-17 (as far as my knowledge of ratings goes), so if you can't or don't want to read abundant **sexual **content, with some **language and profanity,**the overall plot being centered on a certain Potions master and a certain Black-Lestrange, then just don't read on. Thank you. It is also my first experience in writing such a piece, just so as you all know._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

The weather outside was as dreary as one could wish, if one wanted to spend an evening alone, with only his own memories for company. The rain was falling in heavy droplets, and the glass of the grimy windows was streaked with their trails, which were glowing faintly in the dark.

Several candles illuminated a rather neglected-looking room, and their dancing light revived the faded gold lettering of titles stamped on the backs of the many hundreds of books that adorned the walls.

Inside, a man was sprawled on a threadbare sofa, his long legs stretched to their furthest extent, his back propped on a dusty pillow and his hand resting on a rickety table, fingers stroking an iced bottle of clear liquid lazily.

Vodka. Karkaroff introduced him to the beverage years ago when they were both assigned to a mission abroad. That first time, it was all he could do not to choke as the iced fire ran down his throat. He wiped that gloating little smile off Igor's face, though, when the latter lost his precious goatee, betting that he, Severus Snape, won't be able to drown a bottle in one shot.

Severus's lip curled at the reminiscence, and he turned his head to look at the bottle fondly. It was not exactly as strong as Firewhiskey, nor did it have the effect of Absinthe, but its taste was more pure than the former, and the side effects far less dangerous than those of the latter. Ever since that trip, whenever he needed to make his mind blissfully blank for a few hours and get some decent dreamless sleep afterwards, he took a fresh bottle out of his private stores, along with his favourite shot glass. Somehow, he preferred this way (along with the vicious hangover) to the potion-taking one. He never chose easy ways, not once in his life.

Unscrewing the bottle and pouring himself a shot using only his left hand was rather uncomfortable, but he didn't give a damn at the moment. He raised the shot glass, contemplating the liquid within, and drowned it expertly, narrowing his eyes slightly. Exhaling, he deposited the empty glass back onto the table, which squeaked mournfully. Severus smirked at it, and got up, leaving his cloak on the sofa. Perfectly steady and straight, he walked up to the window, and parted the heavy curtains to look outside. The rain was still there, rustling against the roof, bouncing off the cobblestones outside, rolling in black rivulets either side of the street. It had a soothing effect on his nerves, so used to being strained they almost seemed to ache in the peaceful dreariness.

Suddenly, his wandering gaze caught movement outside. Black eyes narrowed, he followed the progress of an oddly stooped object, which quite soon turned out to be a cloaked silhouette he would have recognized even with his eyes shut. He chuckled softly, leaning his forehead to the cool glass. Well, it seemed his earlier performance finally got back some of her trust. Or, more likely, her coming was the combination of distrust, the desire to prove him wrong, investigate him, banal loneliness and probably nostalgia, which she couldn't hide forever, even from herself. Severus threw his head back, closing his eyes for a moment, reveling in this affirmation of his small victory over her. Then, he left his position by the window, to revive the dying flames in the crumbling fireplace. Anticipation reached its peak, making shivers run down his back, when he heard a demanding knock on the door. Yes, it was her. He knew that sound. His eyes glinting, his lip curling, he waited a few seconds, just to make her more impatient. He knew she was easiest to manipulate when angry or annoyed.

Finally, he strode to the door, and flung it wide open.

"Hello, _Bella-_trix".

Shooting him a death glare, Bella swept past him, inside the questionable warmth of his abode, only making him smirk more widely still. He took his time to close the door soundly, and turned to face her.

She was standing in the middle of the room, proud and intimidating. Well, at least _she_ thought he still found her intimidating… Right now, Severus found her looking rather … wet. Her usually lush hair was now hanging lank, with droplets of rain falling to the floor. The hood of her cloak was thrown back, and the heavy folds were clinging to her, silhouetting her sharply and accurately against the red light of the fireplace. She was looking up at him through half-shrouded eyes, even her lashes sticking together because of all the water. Her jaw was set rigidly, but there was something in her dark eyes telling Severus that the outward steeliness was all show. He was contemplating her slowly, as if she was a rather interesting potion ingredient, and not a living person. He knew this blank look would further infuriate her, and that was his objective.

"Snape"

"Oh, so you _are_ speaking to me, after all. I started thinking you decided to make yourself a new decoration for my home"

"Your attempts at being funny are pathetic"

"Well, if I'm so pathetic… what are you doing here, then, Bellatrix?"

He slowly inched towards her during their little dialogue, his voice getting lower with each step, and finally he came so close to her he could discern the pupils of her eyes, only slightly darker than the irises. Bella was shivering, and he was not sure whether it was from the cold outside. Defiantly, she tilted her head, trying to stare him down. It was a losing battle, and they both knew it.

"Well, what is it, darling? Rodolphus wasn't …ah … _coping _anymore? And now things don't look brighter, seeing as he's landed himself in Azkaban… And Rabastan was never good enough for you, wasn't he? Such a shame – two men in a household, and none is _competent_ enough…"

Her thin nostrils flaring, eyes ablaze, Bella pushed him hard in the chest, snarling, and strode away from him, finding support in the book-covered wall.

"I find it an honor, that my husband suffers for…"

Severus rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms, cutting her short.

"Oh, don't give me that rubbish, darling."

"Don't you dare 'darling' me, Snape! Or.."

Severus sneered, and made his way towards her slowly, giving her a very deliberate once-over. Once again, he came too close for her comfort. His voice was mockingly lazy, when he next spoke.

"… or you do _what_, precisely, Bella, _darling_?"

Bellatrix bared her teeth, sucking in an unsteady breath, hesitated for a split second, her eyes locked to Severus'. At that moment he knew she'd given in.

Next second, he found his mouth practically being attacked by her lips, then her teeth. He felt her nails on the back of his neck, and her wet hair was getting everywhere. He backed into the wall, not so subtly, making a few books topple off their shelves, his hands finding her waist and pulling her closer. He could feel the heat of her body through the wet cloak. She wrenched herself out of the kiss, and glowered at him, eyes wide and dark.

"I missed you, you dirty bastard"

Forgetting even to sneer, Severus seized her by the shoulders and practically slammed her bodily into the wall. More books left their places on the shelf, showering them. Neither did care. Severus leaned in, so that their lips almost touched when he spoke.

"Of course you did. You always were subject to _addictions_, Bellatrix… Especially those involving risk and rule-breaking, as far as I recall it. There was also the little _no pleasure without pain_ issue…"

In lieu of an answer, Bella caught his lower lip between her teeth, and squeezed hard, making him hiss, as he felt blood in his mouth. He didn't pull away. Severus knew her little game. This particular Black sister was more inclined to violence, rather than romance, and he was more than willing to play along. He felt her smile against his mouth as she sucked on his bitten lip, drawing blood. Through the wet cloth he felt her shivering body getting hotter by the second against his own, making his arousal imminent. Bella felt it too, and pressed harder against his hips, almost making him moan. As incensed as he already was, Severus didn't want her to have the upper hand, oh no, he wasn't giving her that twisted little pleasure. She'd had it too many times already.

Instead, his hand snaked its way up her arched back, to grasp the wet tangles of her hair, and pulled her head away, earning a satisfactory little noise of discontent. The look in her eyes was both demanding and pleading, and his blood on her lips was looking so perfectly indecent he growled from the sight, and bent to lick it off, then proceeding to ravage her mouth, still twisting her hair viciously.

Meanwhile, his other hand broke through the heavy cloth of her cloak, only to find she sheer heat of her naked body underneath. He chuckled into her mouth, trailing his fingers down her ribcage, reveling in the hissing ragged breaths that answered his touch.

"I see you're nostalgic of the school days, darling. Shame there are no witnesses here, but at least now you can scream all the profanities you want without having to charm the curtains soundproof"

Her only response was a rather incensed laugh that turned into a moan as his teeth found her neck. He forced her cloak further apart, finally ripping it off her single-handedly, and then forced his knee between her thighs, provoking a gasp.

She looked up at him, her eyes heavy with unquenched lust, her lower body moving against him, her fingernails leaving deep gashes on the back of his neck.

"Well, are you going to get out of this, or do you need some help, like at school? I'm not getting fucked by a fully clothed man, Snape, I'm not a common whore!"

"Oh course not, darling. You're an _exceptional _whore, and since _you _are the one who came to me, _begging_, I would suggest you to be more polite"

His low growl added to her excitement, and she ground her hips harder to his knee, arching her head back, eyes almost closed.

" And I suggest you be quick about it, seeing how things are going so far, I could've satisfied myself just as well"

Severus was halfway through ripping his own clothes off when he regained some sense and vanished the rest of the rags away. Damn, that woman had the rare talent of making him forget all about magic…

"You couldn't, and you know it, Bella"

She did. But she pretended not to hear him.

Severus cupped her bottom, and lifted her up, fitting her against him. He felt her hands snake their way down to his back, and dig into his sides. Her legs wound themselves around his waist, and her teeth suddenly found his nipple, biting hard, making him gasp from the pain. Wrenching one arm from under her, he caught her head and dragged it away, hating the satisfied smirk on her bloody lips.

"I told you to be quick, _darling_. Next time my aim could be lower…"

That was one taunt too many. Knee removed, he thrust into her, putting many years' worth of ugly feelings, that she made him live through, into the effort.

"That quick enough?" once again, words had a great difficulty to come through gritted teeth.

Her eyes were half-closed, and that poisonous smirk was back on her lips, when she retorted almost lazily through ragged breaths.

"Better, definitely … it'd be just … perfect … if you … shut yourself up … and get on … with the work…"

So he did. Getting a woman after years of ascetism was far too good a thing not to interfere with his designs of vengeance. Well, was at first, at the least.

They moved in cadence for a while, their shallow, ragged breathing, mingling with the pounding of the rain on the roof. Soon Bella's hands left his shoulders to claw at the shelves, strewing the floors with heavy volumes, her head was thrown back, eyes closed, and her arched body started to shiver violently; Severus' own muscles started to ache from lack of exercice, and holding himself from balancing over the edge was becoming painfully impossible, but he had yet a point to prove. He slid out of her, and seized a handful of hair, drawing her eyes, now wide open with fury, level with his.

"What the hell, Snape.!"

"I'm not giving you anything the easy way, Bella, not anymore."

And he threw her away. She landed down on the floor, dangerously near the fireplace, and made to scramble up, but he was far too quick for her. Taking a good swing, Severus slapped her hard across the face, so hard she tasted her own blood in her mouth. Her hand came up to retaliate, but he caught it, and next moment Bellatrix found herself caught between the concrete floor and Severus' body.

"My my, Snape, you must've had a _lonely_ time in the past … how many were there? 15 years at the least..."

The momentary flicker of fear in her eyes disappeared, replaced by a somewhat manic gleam, her teeth glared white from between her parted lips, now red and swollen.

Severus brought her arms above her head and pinned them securely to the floor. He contemplated her, his face impassive yet his eyes pulsating almost physically, radiating something she could not understand, only feel.

_Well, Severus, here be your moment of glory – the woman you've been so madly lusting after for years came to you, asking to get laid in the most brutal fashion. The perfect revenge would be kicking her out into the rain right now, denying her the only pleasure of her pathetic existence, and be done with it._

_Maybe. But not this time. Now, kindly shut the goddamn hell up and let me have my pleasure._

He lowered himself, till his face was barely half an inch from hers.

"Witty irony isn't your thing, Bella, darling, it's something from Andromeda's area of expertise. You're rather more skilled in being callous"

"You-"

The furious yell transformed into a moan when he abruptly entered her. He started moving in long strokes, knowing full well that her rhythm was usually much quicker. Her body started to shake again, a sheen of sweat covering her skin, but he didn't speed up, he just looked into her eyes, wide with anger and dark with lust. Arranging his mouth into a closed position was alarmingly hard, but he managed a lop-sided smirk. The mute taunt worked.

"Fuck, Snape, do I have to Crucio you to make me come!"

"Not necessarily, Bella. You can beg me, it'll work just fine"

The ensuing roar of frustration was music to his ears. He slowed down a little more, and then thrust hard and deep. For the second time this evening, Bellatrix gave in.

"Please… goddamn you, Severus, please.."

That voice, those words, this intonation, were all the encouragement he needed.

Severus released her arms, which immediately spread out on the floor, fingers gripping the stone. Tired of holding back, he worked his body into a frenzy so quick he surprised even himself. Beneath him, Bellatrix's body was shivering violently, muscles clenching and unclenching around him (that was a feat none of his few lovers ever managed). But that was not the thing that sent him over the edge. Half-pleading, half purring, Bella's voice reached him through the fog of his own breathing, ragged and uneven…

"Severus.."

…and then it was over. There was no exhausted pause, no lovers' babble, nothing. She just slithered out from under him, putting a smirk on first and her cloak next, not sparing him a glance. It was always this way, with her, somehow. Severus watched her silently. Well, not exactly silently… his inner voice got annoyingly talkative at odd moments.

…_and she'll leave without a word or backward glance._

_Gods, quoting BAD romance books, can you get any lower?_

_How about **reading** them?_

_Bugger off._

The door slammed shut, almost flying off its hinges. He chuckled dryly. Bellatrix liked going with a bang even more than coming with a flash.

_Gods, using a pun when thinking, can you get any lower?_

_Didn't I tell you to bugger off just now?_

Severus threw his head back and sighed. Thoughts of Bella, which brought thoughts of Cissa, which brought thoughts of the Vow were spiraling in his brain, which was protesting. Tonight, for the first time in many a year, he just wanted to give it a little rest. He knew he landed in a very tight spot this time. There was no getting out without breaking the feeble balance he'd managed to keep these past years… but he needed to find a way. He always did.

_Not today, though…_

Black eyes found the unfinished bottle, still sitting on the table. A wand flick later, it was in his hand. The second wand flick brought him the joys of a woolen blanket. After the third, dancing flames from the fireplace were reflecting in his eyes.

Outside, the rain was still crashing down on the earth, and only a slight glow under the grey curtain announced the night's end, and the nearing of the dawn.


End file.
